Sick Day
by tivaforever235
Summary: Tony and Ziva are woken late in the night to a sick child. After an exhausting day filled with murder scenes and the flu, they do what they do best! Just a fun oneshot in relation to my family stories.


**Hello my fellow NCIS lovers! This is my first fic since hearing the unfortunate news that Cote de Pablo is not returning. Needless to say my TIVA heart is still a little bruised and in pain, but I've come to realize that she is free to do what she feels is right with her life and I respect her for that. I will miss her greatly, but I know I'll always have fanfiction! **

**One thing I can promise all of you guys is plenty of TIVA happy endings! Once my TIVA heart completely heals you'll have plenty of Tony and Ziva love as if nothing has ever changed! This one is just a fun one shot from my family series. Hope you enjoy!**

Sick Day

It was 2 am and Tony and Ziva Dinozzo were snuggled in bed, both deeply asleep when their oldest son Micah came flying in their bedroom. He came to the left side of the bed, his mother's side, and reached out to grab his father's arm that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Tony startled awake when he felt the small, warm hand grip his arm.

"Hey buddy," he said glancing up at the clock over Micah's shoulder that was sitting on the nightstand. He placed his hand on the little boy's cheek as he felt Ziva stir awake. "It's really late, Micah. What are you doin' up?"

"Don't feel good, daddy," Micah whimpered and reached out to Tony.

Tony sat up and reached over a now very awake Ziva and picked him up, settling him in his lap. Micah coughed sharply as he dropped forward against his father's bare chest. Rubbing his back, Tony glanced over at Ziva worriedly. She reached over and placed her hand against Micah's forehead.

"He's burning up, Tony," she whispered. "What hurts, baby?"

"Everything!" Micah said as another deep cough rumbled out of his throat.

Ziva pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and climbed out of the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. She returned moments later with a small glass of water and some medicine. Tony was rubbing Micah's back and rocking slightly back and forth. He stopped when Ziva climbed back in the bed. It took them nearly twenty minutes to coax him away from Tony's chest long enough to get the medicine in him. When they finally did, Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head and rubbed his back, trying to get him to go back to sleep. Ziva sighed as she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder, running her fingers through Micah's sweat soaked hair. She stopped when another small cry sounded from the end of the hallway.

"Tali," Ziva sighed as she sat up.

"You should probably get her before she wakes up Noah and Aiden," Tony said as their 7-month old daughter continued to cry. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before she climbed out of bed. "Love you."

"I love you, too," she said with a smile.

Ziva left the master bedroom, stopping only long enough to confirm the 3-year-old twins, Noah and Aiden, were still asleep and snoring. Smiling, Ziva continued to the end of the hall to Tali's bedroom. The little girl had rolled over and was trying to untangle her legs from her blanket. She stopped when Ziva opened the door and instead whimpered until Ziva picked her up. After spending about half an hour rocking her and coaxing her back to sleep, she went back to the master bedroom to find Tony in the bathroom beginning to fill the bathtub, with Micah standing patiently next to him with a pained expression on his face. Tony turned when he heard her come in. Ziva sighed and tilted her head, a small smile creeping up her face as she saw her husband. The front of his chest was covered in vomit as were the sheets on their bed.

"Mommy," Micah whimpered as he reached his arms out to her.

Ziva lifted him up and placed him on the counter. Micah slumped against his mother's chest as Tony turned off the water. Tony wandered over, making sure to not touch Ziva.

"I'll get in with him," he said as he reached for Micah. "I can take the sheets off too."

"No I can get the sheets, my love," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll get them in the washing machine."

"Come on, buddy," Tony said with a smile at his wife. He climbed in the tub as Ziva went back to the bedroom to begin cleaning the sheets.

Tony washed Micah off first then himself, then they settled back against the tub with his son leaning on his chest to soak in the tub. After about five minutes of silence, broken only by Micah's coughing, he glanced up at his father.

"Sorry I threw up on you, daddy," he whispered.

"It's ok, buddy," Tony said pressing a kiss to his forehead. "That happens when you don't feel good. Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Yea," Micah said as he leaned back against Tony's chest.

When Ziva returned to the bathroom she helped Tony dry and re-dress Micah. They then spent the next few hours alternating between struggling to sleep and taking care of their son. In the end they only got about an hour and a half more sleep before their alarm was blaring to wake them. Ziva spent a few extra minutes laying in bed rubbing her sons' back and calling Gibbs. Half an hour after the alarm went off she rolled out of bed, pulling out a pair of sweats from the dresser. Tony came out of the bathroom half-dressed with his dress shirt open and his tie around his neck. Micah was snoring in their bed, finally asleep after spending the rest of the night alternating between coughing and throwing up.

"I am so tired," Tony said coming to a stop in front of Ziva. She smiled tiredly and began buttoning his dress shirt. "Gibbs might have to head slap me multiple times to get my attention."

"I called him while you were getting ready," she said as she began working on his tie.

"Do you want me to call Megan and give her the day off since you're staying home?" Tony asked as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"No," she said with a sigh as she took a minute to rest against his chest. "I'll need her help keeping Noah, Aiden, and Tali occupied."

Tony tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They separated when Tali began to cry, demanding attention. Ziva reached up to press a few small kisses to his lips before reluctantly stepping out of his arms to get Tali.

Tony was no more awake by the time he stepped off the elevator into the bullpen than he was when he left the house. In fact, he felt even more tired. As a loud yawn escaped he dropped in his chair and leaned back. McGee smiled and looked up, excitedly waiting for the reprimand as Gibbs entered the bullpen. He stopped in front of his Senior Field Agent's desk as a rare smile graced his face.

"Tired, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked as Tony shot up.

"Very, boss," Tony said honestly. "Between Micah and Tali we were up the rest of the night after he woke us up at 2 am."

"Was Tali sick too?" McGee asked with concern.

"No she just hasn't slept through the night yet," Tony said as he rubbed eyes. "Micah spent the night throwing up and coughing. He's as tired as we are."

"You're lucky the twins didn't wake up," Gibbs said with a sad smile.

"Yea," Tony said with a chuckle. "We got lucky there. They've definitely got Ziva's genes. They snore like freight trains."

Gibbs chuckled as he passed Tony's desk to sit behind his own. They spent a majority of the day working on reports until the early afternoon when they got called to a scene. Tony had never in his entire law enforcement career been so happy to be at a murder scene. The activity gave him a chance to wake up, even if he was looking at blood and a dead body. He began snapping pictures while McGee gathered evidence. Their medical examiner, Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, set his bag down next to the body and caught the tail end of one of Tony's yawns.

"Are we disturbing your beauty sleep, Tony?" The doctor teased.

"No my son did," Tony said with a smile. "Micah woke up early this morning with the flu."

"Oh dear," Ducky said as he pulled out the thermometer to check the temperature of the body. "I hope he feels better soon."

"Me too or I might be tired for a while," Tony said as he snapped another picture.

Tony made it home that night to Ziva bent over the island in the kitchen reading a recipe. Noah and Aiden were watching a movie in the living room while Tali played in the playpen in the playroom. Tony wandered into the kitchen and slipped an arm around Ziva's waist. Looking up, she sighed happily as she instantly relaxed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, babe," Tony said as he pressed a kiss on her temple. "How was today?"

"I am exhausted," She said as she reached up to capture his lips. "Megan was a lifesaver. She kept the other three busy outside most of the day. Micah is upstairs taking a nap."

"Is he feeling any better?" Tony said as he glanced upstairs.

"His fever is gone, but he did throw up a couple of times," Ziva said. "His cough is not any better."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tali who had squealed after realizing her father was home. She reached out to him, demanding his full attention. Tony chuckled and after placing a kiss on Ziva's temple one more time, he crossed to the playpen and lifted her out. Tali giggled when he lifted her high over his head. Tony brought her back down, settling her against his chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you have a good day princess?" Tony asked. Tali settled her head against her father's shoulder and played with the tie around his neck.

"Hi daddy!" Noah exclaimed as he crashed against his father's legs, his brother Aiden right behind him. "Mommy stayed home today!"

"I know, buddy," Tony said with a chuckle as he placed his free hand on Noah's head. "Was that fun?"

"Yea, but she had to stay with Micah so we played with Megan," Aiden said.

"Do you wanna watch the movie with us daddy?" Noah asked hopefully.

"I'm going to check on your brother first ok?" Tony said as he placed Tali back in the playpen. "Then I'd love to."

The boys settled themselves back on the couch and pressed play. Tony chuckled as he thought about how different his dvd collection was now that he had children. A lot less action, a lot more Disney and Scooby-Doo. Some of his old Baltimore PD buddies would be highly surprised to see his life now.

"Hey," Tony said as he grabbed Ziva around the waist from behind, settling her against his body with his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Want to have a bathtub date later?"

"Mmmmmm that sounds wonderful, my love," Ziva said as she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

After placing a kiss on her neck, Tony released her and started up the steps to the second floor. He pushed open Micah's cracked door to find the little boy sound asleep with his thumb in his mouth and his Ohio State teddy bear in his arms. Micah, who was usually not a snorer like his brothers, was snoring quite loudly, but seemed deeply asleep. Not wanting to wake him, Tony gently placed his hand on his forehead. Sensing no fever he kissed his forehead and silently made his way out of the bedroom and shut the door.

Tony changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before returning to the kitchen where the smell of Ziva's enchiladas began to spread through the kitchen. He picked Tali out of her playpen before settling in the corner of the couch with his feet up on the ottoman and Tali resting on his chest. Noah and Aiden cuddled around him.

"What are we watching?" Tony asked.

"Monsters!" Aiden said referring to one of their favorites, Monsters Inc.

He relaxed back into the couch, reveling in the quiet atmosphere and enjoyment of having his kids so close. He was almost asleep when he felt Ziva's fingers traveling through his hair. He leaned back, looking up at her smiling face. Ziva kissed him gently, pulling back reluctantly after a few minutes.

"How was Micah when you checked on him?" She whispered.

"Totally conked out," Tony said chuckling when Ziva frowned. "Sound asleep, Zi. Snoring even and no fever anymore."

"Good," She said with a smile. She pressed a kiss to his temple and stood. "Dinner is ready."

Later that night after putting the kids to bed Tony closed the doors to their master bedroom and began to strip. He walked in the bathroom to find Ziva down to a pair of lacy pink panties and leaned over the bathtub. Smiling he picked her up, moaning slightly when her legs immediately wrapped around his waist while her arms went around his neck.

"I thought you were exhausted, my love," Ziva said huskily.

"I'm never too tired for you," He said as he placed kisses on her neck.

Tony turned off the water, and turned to settle Ziva on top of the counter. With his lips still fused to her neck, his hands began to wander. One hand ripped her panties down her legs while the other began massaging her breast. Once he had freed her from her panties he pushed one finger inside her folds, knowing from experience where to touch her to push her to the edge. He pulled back from her neck to capture her lips as he inserted another finger inside her, rubbing circles with his thumb until she growled. Tony groaned at the signal, one taught to him early on in their relationship and pulled his fingers from her. She reached between them to grasp him in her hand, pumping him a few times before grasping his hips to bring him flush against her heat. His painfully hard erection slid into her easily and they soon found a steady rhythm until her muscles contracted around him, his name pouring out of her mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Tony pounded into her just a few more times before he exploded inside her, burying his face in her neck with heaving breaths.

"God, Zi," Tony said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "How did I ever survive without you?"

Ziva chuckled and kissed him. Tony sighed happily as he rubbed his hands over her hips and up to her waist.

"I think these dates are my favorite, babe," Tony said causing Ziva's beautiful laughter to tumble out and fill the room.

They laid in bed that night, enjoying holding each other until their restful sleep was interrupted by the flu once again.


End file.
